Left 4 Pony
by Silver Arctic Wolf
Summary: When a zombie apocalypse strikes Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie have to fight their way through the hordes of zombified ponies in the Everfree Forest and get to Sweet Apple Acres. But if they want to survive, they're going to have to band together and use teamwork, and Pinkie's going to have to stop running off on her own!


**Left 4 Pony**

Trapped in a dark forest, four ponies ran for their lives as a horde of pale ponies and sickly forest creatures closed in on them.

"Hey, back off!" Rainbow Dash shoved away a groaning pony before it could bite her face.

Seeing that the horde was upon them, the group turned around to make a stand.

Applejack bucked a zombie in the face and sent it sprawling against a tree. "Tarnation! We just had to be stuck in the Everfree Forest when this craziness hit, didn't we!"

"It's a good thing we were, Applejack!" Twilight said. "According to that letter Spike sent, Zecora might be able to brew a potion to cure everypony, but she needs some herbs that only grow here."

"Land's sake, you gotta be kidding me! We have to look for herbs out here when we're getting attacked on all sides?!"

"Yeah, seriously! How is it fair that all the rest of the survivors are barricaded at Sweet Apple Acres, and we're out here doing errands in a crazy zombie apocalypse to save everyone in Ponyville's sorry hides?! You guys aren't just pranking me again, are you? If you're trying to get me back, then that is so not cool, because I haven't even pranked anyone in weeks!"

"No, Rainbow Dash, this is no prank," Applejack answered.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Come on, girls! We have to do this!"

"Alright, alright. Twilight, you focus on getting those herbs, and we'll hold off these zombies," Rainbow Dash said.

"You can count on us, Sugar Cube."

"Good, because I think I see some over there-"

"Hey, wait a minute… Where the hay is Pinkie?!" As she knocked aside zombies, Rainbow Dash stole a few moments to cast worried glances about the forest, searching for their friend.

"Tarnation! Not again!" Applejack pointed her hoof off in the distance, where Pinkie was merrily bouncing down the path. "Doesn't that filly know we have to stick together?!"

"Ack!" Twilight gasped when she saw a swarm of zombies surround Pinkie. Pinkie's cry for help reverberated through the trees as the monsters gnawed on her limbs. "Come on, I've got the herbs, we've got to help her!"

After shoving a bundle of herbs into her saddlebag, Twilight cast a spell of teleportation to get them closer to Pinkie, and the three of them unleashed a thrashing upon the zombies that had surrounded her.

"Mighty sorry, y'all," Applejack said to the injured zombies. "We'll be back once we've got the antidote to cure ya."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Pinkie said as she rubbed her injured forelegs. In a quiet voice, she said, "Thanks for helping me, guys…"

"Pinkie, you're bleeding!" Twilight cried out in alarm. "Hold still so I can bandage you up!" She took a med kit from her saddlebag and began first aid, much to Rainbow Dash's chagrin.

"Twilight, stop healing her!" Rainbow Dash threw up her hooves in exasperation. "First of all, those're just scratches; second of all, it's her own fault for constantly running out so far in front of us; and third of all, you've already used four med kits on her! What if the rest of us get injured?!"

"I am not leaving anypony behind, Rainbow Dash! And we will deal with any shortage of medical supplies when and if it occurs!"

"Ugh! Fine, whatever!"

"Hey!" Pinkie chimed in. "That reminds me of this story, this one time, when me and my sister Maud were looking at some rocks, and-"

Applejack, who was standing on the lookout for any more zombies, cut Pinkie off: "Is now really the best time, Hun?"

Pinkie hung her head. "I guess not…"

"Alright, I'm done here," Twilight said as she finished tying the ends of the bandages. "Let's get a move on."

"And this time, Pinkie, don't march off on your own!" Rainbow Dash scolded.

"Okay dokey lokey!" After saying this, Pinkie immediately bounced down the path.

"Hey! What did I just say, you-!" Rainbow Dash bounded after her.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight cried out, a look of horror etched onto her face.

"Raaaaaggghhh!"

A shrill shriek echoed through the forest, and from the treetops something leaped. The thing flew right through the air, straight at Rainbow Dash, landing right on the helpless pegasus and pinning her to the ground.

"Uwwwaaaah! Help me!" Rainbow Dash cried out as the zombie grabbed her limbs. "Help! She's trying to put me in one of her frilly dresses!"

The zombie on top of Rainbow Dash was none other than Rarity, cackling madly as she shoved a white gown onto the struggling Rainbow Dash.

"Land's sake! Leave her alone!" Applejack spun her lasso over Rarity and pulled her off of Rainbow Dash. On account of her continued snarling and lunging at the trembling Rainbow Dash, Applejack didn't see much choice but to pull the end of the rope over a branch and suspend Rarity in the air.

"Oh, Rarity…" With tear-filled eyes, Twilight turned her gaze from the raging zombie that had once been her friend.

Applejack put a hoof around Twilight's shoulders. "Don't fret, Sugar Cube. It's like you said: we're gonna get the cure and save 'em."

"I hope so, Applejack. I hope so."

Applejack tipped her chin at Rainbow Dash. "You alright, Rainbow? Not scared, are ya?"

"Wh-what? No way! I wasn't scared!" Gritting her teeth, Rainbow Dash grabbed ahold of the dress Rarity had forced onto her and tore it off. "Anyway, maybe you should be more worried about Pinkie being scared, you know, since she ran off and she's all alone out there. Anyone see her?"

Twilight cast a spell to emit light from her horn, and squinted as she scanned the area. She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw a group of zombies attacking something. "Oh no! She's getting swarmed again!"

"Ugh, are you kidding me?!" Rainbow Dash dashed to the rescue.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cried out.

"Waaaah!" Rainbow Dash shrieked out in horror when a zombified Scootaloo jumped on her back. Scootaloo covered her eyes, which kept Rainbow Dash running around and screaming blindly. Scootaloo snorted and cackled as she steered Rainbow Dash deeper and deeper into the woods, away from her friends and towards her doom.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Ugh… Come on, Applejack, let's go save them."

"I think we're in for a long night, Sugar Cube..."

Once they'd rescued Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, Twilight gave them a stern talking to. "We need to stick together! Seriously, do not leave the group for any reason! Otherwise, we'll get picked off!"

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves and pulled her lip back in a snarl. Muttering, she said, "Dunno why you're scolding me too. Pinkie's the one who ran off on her own."

Looking deflated, Pinkie gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh… You know, this kind of reminds me of this other time me, when me and my sister Maud accidentally knocked over Holder's Boulder, and-"

"Pinkie, can this wait?" Twilight asked as she finished bandaging up Pinkie's front leg.

Pinkie frowned. "Alright…"

"Hey, can I get some bandages too?" Rainbow Dash said, brandishing a bruised leg.

Twilight reached into her med kit, but her hoof came out empty. She blushed and gave an apologetic grin. "Whoops… Looks like that was the last of our medical supplies…"

Rainbow Dash scowled. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Let's just get movin', y'all."

Twilight blasted away some zombies with her horn, and illuminated the way through the woods with a spell. As they hurried along, Twilight got a bad feeling. It was unusually quiet, and there was an ominous air all around.

"Popping sugar pills!" Pinkie cried out. With a big grimace and shaky hands, she swallowed a handful of pills filled with sugar.

"Hun, why did you feel the need to announce that?" Applejack asked.

"Because all these zombies are making me super nervous, so I just gotta take something, and I wanted to let you all know!"

"No kiddin'…"

Rainbow Dash scowled. "Darn it, Pinkie! We need you less hyper, not more! Just remember to stick to the group this time, alright?"

"Sure thing! I'm not going anywhere while this super scary music is playing!"

Twilight did a double take. "What music, Pinkie? I don't hear any-"

Before Twilight could finish, loud sobbing filled their ears.

"Who's that? Is it another survivor?" Twilight asked.

"Mighty creepy, if ya ask me…" Applejack said.

"Y-You scared or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Course not! Are you, Dash?"

"No way!"

"Well, I'm scared!" Pinkie, teeth chattering, hid at the end of their line, behind Rainbow Dash.

"Don't be scared, Pinkie." Twilight said. "Laugh at the ghoulies, remember?"

"Psh-sha! I know that, silly!" Pinkie cheered up a moment and waved her hoof dismissively. "I'm just getting into the role!" So saying, she went back to chewing on her hooves with her chattering teeth.

"Ugh, what?" Twilight looked confused a moment, until another round of sobbing brought her back to the present. "Come on, girls," Twilight said. "If somepony's in trouble, we have to help them out."

Following the sound of the crying and lighting the way with her horn, Twilight led the charge forward, with the other three reluctantly following. The path took them in the direction of the Tree of Harmony.

"Uhhwwwahhaaa-haaaa…"

The source of the sobbing was close. Up ahead, they saw a dark form. Some ambient light from Twilight's horn showed a gray pegasus with a yellow mane, sobbing over a box of empty muffins.

"Is that… Derpy?" Applejack asked.

"You mean Ditzy Doo," Twilight said.

"Gesundheit."

Twilight gave Applejack an annoyed frown, but she quickly returned her attention to the pegasus when she reacted to the light shining on her. Derpy put a hoof over her head and emitted some growls and groans.

"Hold on, something ain't right here, Twilight! I think she's infected!" Applejack hissed. "Put your light out!"

"Right!" With a frightened mien, Twilight hurriedly dispelled the illumination spell and plunged the forest back into darkness. Derpy calmed down a little and went back to staring at her empty muffin box. "Whew!" Twilight wiped the sweat from her brow.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked as she arrived on the spot.

Applejack raised her hoof to bar Rainbow Dash from getting any closer. "Now, everypony stay quiet, and just back away-"

"Heeeeey!" Pinkie screamed as she hopped into the clearing. "Did you find whoever was crying yet?! Because I've got just the thing to turn their frown upside down! Some confetti from my party cannon!"

"Pinkie, no!"

"No need to cry, we're here to help you!" Pinkie yelled. Having retrieved a cannon seemingly out of thin air, Pinkie rolled it over towards Derpy and shot off a blast of confetti.

Derpy let out a high pitch shriek at the night sky that curdled everypony's blood, then she lunged straight for Pinkie Pie, who was too startled to run. Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash jumped Derpy and pinned her to the ground, but it was too late: with one swing of her hoof, she sent Pinkie flying over a cliff, right into the canyon that led to the Tree of Harmony.

"Pinkie, no!" Tears streamed down Twilight's eyes as she rushed toward the cliff to see if Pinkie was alright. Even with her illumination spell, it was too deep and too dark to see to the bottom. But she knew it was a long drop. She would have headed down straight away to look for Pinkie, but at that moment, Berry Punch showed up and puked up candy all over Rainbow Dash, which caused a swarm of zombified forest creatures to attack her. Fighting them off was a tough battle, and Rainbow Dash came out much worse for wear.

"Land's sake…" Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow. She draped one of Rainbow Dash's hooves over her shoulder and helped the injured pegasus to walk. "Twi, I don't suppose you found Pinkie when you ran off earlier?"

Twilight shook her head. "I didn't. She fell over the cliff, Applejack and I don't even know if she's alright. We have to get down there as soon as-"

"I need some help here! Heeeeeelp!" In the dark, the three ponies heard a cry for help.

"Was that… a survivor?"

"Well, we've got to help her, right?" said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack gave Rainbow Dash an exasperated look. "Yeah, brave talk, comin' from you when you can barely stand. But I suppose you're right."

Overcome with worry, Twilight creased her brow. "But what about Pinkie?"

"We don't know where she is, but that voice sounded close. We'll look for Pinkie afterwards. That's a promise, so don't you fret, Sugar Cube."

"Mmh…" Twilight cast a nervous look towards the cliff. "Alright, let's hurry."

They followed the cries for help to a rundown wooden shed that had been built in the forest. Somepony inside was stomping her hooves on the door and crying out for help. When Twilight opened the door, she was shocked to see inside-

"Pinkie!? Wha-? Huh? But you…? How in Equestria did you get in there?!"

"Huh…" Pinkie glanced around at the shed as though seeing it for the first time. "You know, I don't really know. Last thing I remember is falling off that cliff... Oh, by the way, while I was down there I picked up the last of the herbs Zecora needed!" With a huge grin, Pinkie showed Twilight a basket filled to the brim with herbs.

"That's amazing, Pinkie! And I'm so glad you're alright!" Twilight gave Pinkie a long hug, then she took the basket and stowed the herbs in her saddlebag.

"Good to have ya back, Pinkie."

"Yeah, totally! Even if you being here doesn't make any sense!"

Applejack took off her hat and cried a little (on the inside), and even Rainbow Dash was overcome with emotion. "You guys, I'm fine!" With a warm smile on her lips, Pinkie gave them both a hug.

"Hey, look!" Twilight cried out. "There's a med kit in this weird shed! Let me just patch you up, Pinkie!" She snatched a med kit off the wall and started wrapping bandages around Pinkie's head. Pinkie was starting to look a lot like a mummy.

"A-hem." Rainbow Dash donned a look of extreme annoyance.

"Oh, heh heh…" Blushing again, Twilight scratched her head and didn't meet Rainbow Dash's furious gaze. "Sorry! Rainbow Dash first."

Once they'd recuperated a bit and regrouped, they headed back out into the woods, heading on the path that would get them the heck out of there, and hoping all the while they wouldn't run into any more trouble.

"I just don't understand what could have caused this plague… Did any of you notice anything unusual in Ponyville? Was something brought in recently?"

"Not that I can think of," Applejack answered.

Pinkie rubbed her hoof under her chin as she thought. "Golly, I don't know… We did get a new shipment of sugar at Sugar Cube Corner, but that couldn't have anything to do with this, right?"

Twilight gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Pinkie, illnesses are often foodborne."

"Yeah, but Twilight, I've been eating tons of the stuff all week, and I'm fine! And we only started using it in our baked goods yesterday!"

"She's got a point, Twilight. If this was started by that sugar, then Pinkie would have been patient number zero," Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack chuckled, but Twilight was not amused. "We need to take this infection seriously! We've been fine so far, but we can't afford to get sick too! That means, we can't eliminate any possibilities!" As she spoke, she took a medical face mask from the new med kit and put it over her snout. "And another thing, why are these sick ponies out here in the Everfree Forest? It's a long way from Ponyville. All I can think of is something must have drawn them here."

"Gee, I sure hope it wasn't all this candy I brought!" Pinkie stuffed a handful of candy in her mouth, wrapper and all. She carried an even larger pile on her left foreleg.

Alarmed, Twilight cried out, "Pinkie, get rid of that!" and then swiped away all the candy, scattering it amongst the trees. Almost immediately, zombie ponies rushed out of the woods to devour the treats.

"So that really was the reason!" Twilight exclaimed as she and her friends fled from the candy-eating carnage. "And that also explains why they attacked Rainbow Dash when that zombie vomited all that candy on her!"

"Can we please not talk about that?" Rainbow Dash asked. A shiver went down her spine just from thinking about it.

Twilight continued: "And maybe that means that shipment of sugar really is what made everypony sick!"

"That's plum crazy, Twi. If that were the case, then why are we all alright?" Applejack asked.

Twilight thought a while, but couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know… It must be infectious, because it spread to the forest creatures. But Rainbow Dash and Pinkie both got bitten, and they haven't displayed any symptoms yet. And even though it seems probable that the sugar is what caused that, Pinkie's alright after eating it..."

"Well, no time for worrying about that, Twi. Look! We're almost out of the forest!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Twilight breathed a sigh of relief.

Everypony was glad to leave the zombie infested forest behind. And they were even gladder when a familiar cottage came into view.

"Fluttershy's cottage!" Applejack proclaimed. "We should be able to take a breather in there before heading on to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Sweet!" Rainbow Dash said. "I could use a snack and a drink!"

Twilight nodded. "Agreed. And I'm also worried about Fluttershy."

"Whooopeee! Then let's go! Party at Fluttershy's!" Pinkie set off her party cannon again, startling everyone.

"Pinkie, stop that! Do you want the zombies to find us?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Seriously, Pinkie! What if Fluttershy is still here?! You wouldn't want her to put her in danger, would you?" Twilight said.

Pinkie deflated. "Oopsie. Sorry…"

Applejack sighed. "No use frettin' 'bout it now. C'mon y'all."

They hurried up the road to the cottage. Twilight knocked on the door. "Hello? Fluttershy, are you in there?" The four waited in silence for a while.

A shaky voice on the other side of the door answered. "What?! Who's there?! Twilight!?"

"Fluttershy! Thank goodness you're alright!" Twilight cried out.

"What do you want with us?!" Fluttershy cried out. Twilight was stunned and took a step back from the door.

"Hey, Fluttershy, zombie apocalypse out here. Could you let us in?" Rainbow Dash tried opening the door, but it was stuck. "What the?" She rammed her shoulder into the door, but it still wouldn't budge. "I think she barricaded the door!"

"No kiddin'…" Applejack rolled her eyes. Sarcastically, she said, "Barricaded her house during a zombie apocalypse. That's plum crazy!"

Rainbow Dash gave Applejack an annoyed look. "Yeah, well, she could at least let us in!"

"No! You won't get us! We warned them, didn't we, Angel Bunny? We warned them that this was coming! But would they listen? No! Not one of them listened! Said we were crazy! Well, who's crazy now?! Huh? Who?!"

"Alright, she's gone crazy," Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash took a step back, and Twilight took her place at the door.

"Please, Fluttershy! I know you're scared, but we can help you. It isn't safe here. We need to get you to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Yeah, and we were kind of hoping to take a break in your cottage from all this fighting," Pinkie chimed in.

"We are not going anywhere! You think we don't know what you're up to? You want us to leave and go out there, where it isn't safe! Then you'll laugh at us when we're caught by THEM. But we won't leave, will we, Angel Bunny? We're staying in here, where it's safe. But none of you are getting in! You're all out to get us! Well, We'll show you! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!"

It broke Twilight's heart to hear her friend like this. "Please, Fluttershy! We're your friends! Let us help you!" She desperately stomped her hoof against the door, but got no reply.

From inside the cottage, bells chimed, and they continued chiming alongside Fluttershy's manic laughter.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "What in tarnation is she doing in there?"

"Oh no. She couldn't be…" Teeth chattering, Rainbow Dash chewed on her hoof.

"Uh, guys…" Pinkie, face drawn in terror, pointed out towards the Everfree Forest, where a horde of zombie ponies and forest creatures was emerging. Drawn by the noise of the bells, they were charging towards the cottage as fast as their decaying legs could carry them. Swallowing, Pinkie said, "You know, it doesn't seem very _kind_ of Fluttershy to sick a horde of hungry zombies on us…"

Rainbow Dash dashed to the cottage and slammed her hooves against the door. "Let us in, let us in, let us in! Please, Fluttershy! We're going to get mobbed out here!"

"You're all doomed! You should never have laughed at us! Ha ha ha ha!" Fluttershy cried out. "Yes, get them! Tear them to shreds, my friends!"

"They are not your friends! We are!" Twilight yelled.

"No use, Twilight," Applejack said. "Here they come!"

The swarm was right on top of them, and their growls were deafening enough to block out Fluttershy's cackling. It was a bigger group than any they'd faced yet. There were around two hundred sick ponies by Twilight's estimate, and an assortment of squirrels, deer, and other forest creatures. Their backs were to the cottage, so there was nowhere to run. Things were looking grim.

"I've got this!" Pinkie yelled. "Eat confetti, zombies!" She pulled up a party cannon and shot a blast right at the swarm of zombies. The sound frightened the zombies, making them break their line and scattering them for a moment.

"Yee-ha!" Applejack threw her hat into the air. "Good work, Pinkie! Now, let's get 'em before they regroup!"

"Heck yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "It's zombie butt-kicking time!"

Flying at high speed, Rainbow Dash zipped between the zombies, further scattering them and knocking a few out. Pinkie kept on firing off rounds of confetti to disorient them, while Applejack lassoed and tied them up and Twilight zapped them with magic. It was a long battle, but the four of them managed to knock down all of the shambling zombies.

"We did it! We're awesome!" Rainbow Dash clapped hooves with Pinkie.

"Yeah, we did do it, but boy howdy, I am plum tired now… Think there's any chance we can rest for a spell in that cottage? Huh, Twilight?" Not getting a response, Applejack glanced around. "Twilight?"

Twilight was already back to pounding on the door of the cottage. "Please, Fluttershy, let us in! I'm your friend, remember?" When she heard Fluttershy coughing, Twilight gasped. "Are you sick, Fluttershy?! We have to get you to a doctor right away! Please open the door!" Twilight hit the door again, and surprisingly, this time it swung open.

Twilight dashed inside, with the other three following soon after. Dozens of little bells were strung up together, but Twilight ignored them. She found Fluttershy inside, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. She looked awful: she was pallid, her eyes were yellow and empty, and her mouth hung open. Her coughs were getting worse too. She just sat there without saying anything, staring off into the distance.

"Oh no, Fluttershy!" Twilight cried out as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You look terrible! Don't tell me you're sick!" She rushed to her friend's side and hugged her. Twilight could only sob.

"Twi, get away from her…" Applejack warned. She'd been dismantling the string of bells that were strewn about like an alarm system, but she stopped when she caught a glimpse of Fluttershy.

"Oh girls, Fluttershy is sick! With a fever this bad, it's no wonder she was acting so crazy! We have to do something! We have to help her!"

"I said, get back, Twilight!" Applejack pulled Twilight away, then proceeded to use her rope to tie Fluttershy to the chair. No sooner had she finished, than the meek pony began snarling and snapping her jaw at her.

"What are you doing, Applejack?!" Twilight cried out furiously. "She's our friend! We should be helping her!"

"Twi, she's already too far gone. Best we can do is tie her up and leave her here, so we can get her the antidote once Zecora's made it."

"B-but we could… We could take her with us…" Eyes filling up with tears and lip quivering, Twilight looked deep into Fluttershy's eyes, but saw no trace left of her friend, only a snarling, rabid zombie. "Oh, Applejack, I can't! First Rarity, now Fluttershy! I just can't!" Twilight jumped forward and hugged Fluttershy again. Applejack had to jump in and push back Fluttershy's muzzle to keep her from biting Twilight.

"You can, Twilight. Stay strong. Just remember that Zecora can put 'em both back to the way they were before."

"Oh, Fluttershy, she… she must have remembered in the end… that we were her friends. And that's why she removed the barricades, so we could help her. But there was nothing we could do! All we can do is keep going, and get these herbs to Zecora so she can make a cure…"

Over by the doorway, Rainbow Dash held up a snarling, red-eyed bunny and whispered to Pinkie, "You think maybe we shouldn't tell her we found Angel gnawing on the boards used to nail the door shut?"

"Yeaaaah. Probably not. Wouldn't want to make Twilight any more upset." Pinkie put her hoof over her mouth and leaned closer to Rainbow Dash to whisper, "I don't know if you noticed, but she's reaaaaaally not taking this zombie apocalypse thing very well!"

The four ponies were exhausted after their trek through the woods, so they boarded up the door again and took a rest. Fluttershy was a less hospitable host than usual, but she and Angel were too tied up to keep everyone from helping themselves to her snacks and tea. Twilight worried the food might be infected and wouldn't touch any, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash saw Pinkie down a whole box of crackers, so they helped themselves. After their snacks, they tried to relax, but Fluttershy's snarling and coughing kept them on edge. It didn't help that restless Twilight kept pacing around and fussing over Rainbow Dash and Pinkie's injuries and what they ate. Applejack had to keep her from fussing over Fluttershy too, since she kept running to her side every time she coughed. Rainbow Dash was able to get in a quick nap, but the other three didn't get any sleep, and after an hour they had to leave.

Applejack yawned. "Well, I reckon the ponies of Equestria can't wait much longer for this cure. We'd best get moving." Under her breath, she added, "The sooner we get outta here, the better for Twilight. Practically had to keep a guard on Fluttershy the whole time to keep that silly filly from getting her muzzle bitten off…"

"Heeeey! That reminds me of this one time, me and my sister Maud were at a party, and there was a piñata and-"

"Not now, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright… But it's a really amazing piñata story! You don't know what you're missing!"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I think we'll live."

"Alright, girls! Let's get to Sweet Apple Acres so we can get that antidote!" Twilight said.

"Now you're talking, Twilight! Let's go and save everypony!" said Applejack.

"By the way…" Twilight made a strained face as she clapped her hooves together. "Are you sure we can't take Fluttershy with us?"

Donning an irritated look, Applejack sighed. "Yes, I'm sure."

Twilight chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hate leaving her here though. Well, at least this nightmare will finally be over once we get these herbs to Zecora…"

"This is a nightmare?!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Huh. That would explain why I haven't had any candy in over an hour."

"I told you, Pinkie, those treats might be contaminated!" Twilight said.

"Awwww!"

Once they'd finished their chattering, the four ponies headed in the direction of Ponyville, intending to pass through and go onward to Sweet Apple Acres. The groups of zombies here and there they fought on the way were expected. What wasn't expected, however, was seeing Sweetie Belle barring their way to the town.

Rainbow Dash put her hoof over her eyes to keep the morning sun out of her eyes and squinted to see. "What's she doing, just standing in front of the entrance to the town like that?"

Excited, Twilight grabbed Applejack and shook her. "Do you think she's alright? Does she look alright to you? She looks alright to me! We should go help her!"

"Erh!" Applejack shoved Twilight away. "Well, she don't look sick, at least. But something does seem odd."

"Come on, no point just standing around here! Let's just go ask her!" Giggling, Pinkie hopped down the road toward Sweetie Belle.

"Pinkie, wait! It could be a trap!" Rainbow Dash slapped her hoof against her face. "Urgh! Alright, guess we've got no choice."

The other three hurried after Pinkie. Soon, they stood before Sweetie Belle. The filly stood there, her legs motionless. Without a drop of emotion on her face, she turned her head slightly to appraise each of them. She looked her usual healthy color and didn't show symptoms of illness.

"Sweetie Belle, you're okay! Thank goodness! We've lost too many ponies to this disease!" Twilight wanted to rush forth and hug the filly, but the cold stare she got froze her in her tracks.

Sweetie Belle addressed them in a robotic voice: "Assessing targets…. Scanning… Contamination level at eighty percent. Contamination level at seventy-two percent. Contamination level at ninety-six percent. Contamination level at sixty-three percent."

"What the hay is she on about?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but it's creeping me out," Rainbow Dash said.

"Current directive: prevent spread of infection. Engaging combat mode and eliminating contamination."

Horrified at what they saw, the four ponies backed away from the filly. Sweetie Belle's eyes turned into glowing yellow camera shutters, and panels in her sides opened up to reveal missile launchers, which she proceeded to launch missiles from. The four ponies dashed like mad and scattered to get away from the flaming blasts.

"Eeeeeek! The zombie sickness has turned Sweetie Belle into a robot!" Pinkie screeched.

"That isn't scientifically possible!" Twilight yelled back.

"Shoot, I don't know what's going on, so let's just hightail it out of here!" Applejack cried out.

Yelling at the top of their lungs as Sweetie Belle unleashed a flamethrower and continued firing missiles, the four dashed back down the road and kept on running until the sounds of explosions died down. Heaving and huffing, they collapsed on the side of the road, behind some bushes.

"Let's just take the long way around, y'all…" Applejack said at last.

Rainbow Dash concurred. "Yeah, I'd rather fight a hundred zombie hordes than go through that… whatever the heck it was."

"Agreed…" Twilight said.

It was a bit of a trek going around Ponyville, and they were waylaid by even more zombies, probably denizens of Ponyville the robot Sweetie Belle had driven out, but with Twilight's leadership, Rainbow Dash's courage, Applejack's tenacity, and Pinkie Pie's optimism, it was nothing they couldn't handle, and the destination they'd fought so hard to reach soon came into sight: up ahead was Sweet Apple Acres, though it had transformed a bit due to current circumstances. The perimeter was surrounded by a ten foot barbed wire fence, and the only way in was through a big wooden bar gate. Through the wire, ponies could be seen walking about, some carrying out important tasks and others just pacing due to anxiety.

"Thank Celestia!" Rainbow Dash crowed upon seeing their salvation.

"Whoee!" Applejack cheered as she spun her hat around. "Let's get ourselves to Sweet Apple Acres, y'all!"

"You think they have any candy?! I'm starving!" Pinkie asked.

"If they do, we'll have to burn it all," was Twilight's reply. "Can't take any chances."

"Ahhh!" Pinkie hung her head and donned a glum look.

They hoofed it to the gate. It was the final stretch of their journey, and there were no zombies in sight. Safety was before them, and things were looking up. Until they weren't.

"Tank!" Rainbow Dash yelled, her voice shaking with terror.

"Tank? What in Equestria are you talking about, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Tank!" Rainbow Dash yelled again.

The group came to a halt for a moment to see what Rainbow Dash was pointing to.

"You mean your tortoise? Is he infected? Oh, Rainbow Dash, I know it hurts, but remember, Zecora is going to-"

"Um, Twilight…" Pinkie was quaking all over as she poked Twilight with her hoof.

"Pinkie, Rainbow Dash needs consoling, so I can't-"

Applejack swallowed. "Twilight, you really need to see this." She tilted Twilight's head towards where the others stared.

Twilight's eyes widened at what she saw. Charging right toward them at a lumbering speed was a mammoth-sized tortoise. The creature was a zombified Tank, grown to an enormous size by the sickness.

"Noooo!" Rainbow Dash sobbed. "Not you too, Tank! Why?! Why?!"

"Come on, Dash! We have to move!" Applejack grabbed the sobbing Rainbow Dash around her waist and hightailed it out of there, with Twilight and Pinkie racing behind her. When they made it to the gate, Applejack started banging her hooves against the bars. "Let us in!"

On the other side of the gate, Apple Bloom popped up. "Hey, Sis! You made it! Say, you see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo out there? I'm awful worried about them…"

Applejack cast a nervous glance over her shoulder at the giant Tank charging towards them. "No time, Apple Bloom! You have to let us in!"

"Alright, alright! Geez!" The filly hopped over to the gate crank and started turning it, until Zecora came to stop her.

"Hold the gate and stay back, Apple Bloom! If they are carriers of the disease, going near them shall spell our doom!" Zecora said.

"They look fine to me," Apple Bloom said.

Pinkie leapt at the bars and shrieked, "If you don't let us in, we're going to get crushed by Rainbow Dash's tortoise!"

"Land's sake, Zecora!" Applejack swore. "We are not infected! Let us in!"

"That is not the question I asked, Applejack. Kindly answer this one, so that we may get back on track: Without symptoms showing, you might be carriers of the disease. So tell us whether you have immunity, if you please!"

"Immunity!" Twilight exclaimed. "Of course! I should have realized! That's why none of us got sick!"

"Zecora, we are as immune as hay!" Applejack yelled.

Zecora nodded. "Before we let you in, we must take care. There are some things that we must prepare."

"Please hurry, Zecora!" Twilight pleaded.

"Don't you worry, Twilight! We'll be back in a jiffy!" Apple Bloom assured her.

"Taaaaaank!" Pinkie yelled. "Everypony, run!"

Tank was right on top of them. The four terrified ponies scattered as he charged past them, slamming his head into the gate. After shaking himself off, Tank turned back around and chased after the fleeing ponies.

Tears in her eyes, Rainbow Dash turned around and flew right up to Tank. "Don't you remember me, little buddy?"

"Raaaaahhhhh!"

Tank picked up a boulder in his teeth and chucked it at Rainbow Dash. Applejack threw her lasso over Rainbow Dash and pulled her away just in the nick of time. "Sorry, Dash, but I don't think Tank is in there anymore."

As Pinkie distracted Tank by blasting him with a party cannon, Twilight cantered over to the other two. "Girls, we're going to have to work together if we're going to stop him!"

With a despairing mien, Rainbow Dash threw her hooves up. "But we can't stop him! Tank is a… a tank!"

Applejack clamped a hoof over Rainbow Dash's mouth. "You have a plan, Twilight?"

"Yes! Now, listen carefully, both of you…"

It was a simple plan, and rather crude, but, exhausted as she was, it was the best Twilight could come up with. As Tank chased a screaming Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash took an end of Applejack's rope and flew at high speed at the behemoth. She flew circles around his legs, tying them up, then both she and Applejack gave their ends of the rope a good tug. That threw the tortoise off-balance. For the nail in the coffin, Pinkie and Twilight hopped at the tortoise and shoulder rammed him. And that did nothing at all.

"Uh oh…" Twilight gulped.

In the next moment, Tank snapped the rope around his legs and unleashed a ferocious roar.

"Twilight!" Apple Bloom's voice rang out from the gate. She and Zecora had returned and were now garbed in hazmat suits. "We opened the gate! Hurry!"

"Everypony, get inside!" Applejack yelled as she hoofed it to the gate. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were right behind her. Pinkie, on the other hand…

"Heeeelp me!" Pinkie cried out as she ran in the opposite direction. Tank was right on her tail, giving her no choice but to keep running that way.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

"Don't worry, I've got her!" Rainbow Dash zipped through the air at high speed. When she caught up to Pinkie, she grabbed her, and flew them towards the gate. But as they passed by Tank, the tortoise swatted at Rainbow Dash, and the powerful blow sent her crashing into the ground.

Twilight bolted to her friends' rescue. Once she got close, she used a teleportation spell to get them out of Tank's reach. "On your feet, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said as she pulled Rainbow Dash up. With Rainbow Dash and Pinkie both up, the three of them made a mad dash for the gate, where Applejack was already waiting for them.

"Come on, come on, hurry!" Applejack broke out in a nervous sweat as she watched her friends racing towards her. As soon as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie had hopped over the boundary, she turned to Apple Bloom and yelled, "Close it!"

Apple Bloom released the gate mechanism, and the barred gate fell back into place. And not a moment too soon, for Tank slammed headfirst into the bars. Everypony backed away and watched with bated breath as Tank slammed into the gate again and again, until finally giving up and slumping off.

"We're safe! Safe!" Rainbow Dash fell over onto her back and laughed.

"Y'all got the herbs Zecora needed?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You bet we do! Got them right here!" Twilight lifted her saddlebags off her back and dropped them on the ground.

Zecora opened the bag and inspected the herbs inside. Upon completing her inspection, she smiled. "Upon completing my brew, all of this calamity we shall undo."

While Zecora was fixing her potion up, Apple Bloom took Twilight and the others to one of the dozens of medical tents that had been set up around the farm. They had to be quarantined in isolation from all the other survivors since they were carriers, so it was a tad lonely. Apple Bloom couldn't even let in Spike, who by that point was suffering from separation anxiety. Twilight at least got a chance to wave to him, from very far away. Spike waved back, a nervous smile on his lips, as Zephyr Breeze put a hoof around him. Looking smug, Zephyr Breeze waved too, and he winked at Rainbow Dash.

Once Zephyr Breeze had whisked Spike away and Apple Bloom ushered the immune carriers back into their quarantine tent, Rainbow Dash stuck out her tongue. "Ugh! Of course that jerk would survive the end of the world! Out of all the ponies out there!"

"Spike looked miserable…" Twilight said.

"Of course he is! He's stuck with Fluttershy's brother for company and he probably can't get away!"

After that brief encounter, they were consigned to remain inside their tent. Nevertheless, it was great to finally be able to take a nice, long rest, free of worry from getting bitten. Or it would have been, if Applejack and Rainbow Dash hadn't started arguing.

"Whooee! Didn't get a scratch, and I racked up a ton of them there heroic achievements things."

"Are you kidding me?" Rainbow Dash shot Applejack a glare. "You didn't get injured because you were hanging back while I paved a path for all of us! I'm the real hero, and all these injuries prove it!"

That got Applejack mad. "For land's sake, you gotta turn everything into a competition, don't ya! Well, ya ask me, you got knocked down so much on account of your carelessness, and I did way better than you out there!"

"Nuh uh! That's ridiculous!"

"Did so, Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey! What about me!" Pinkie hopped in between the two. "If we're talking about injuries, I took the most damage, and-"

"No, Pinkie!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash said at once. They both shoved Pinkie out of their faces.

"Ahh…"

"I'm still the one who got knocked down the most!" Rainbow Dash countered. "Maybe if there was an award for getting Twilight to waste the most first aid kits on you, then you'd get that."

"Though you two'd be tied for running off by yourselves when me and Twi told you to stick together," Applejack said.

"What! I was only going after Pinkie!"

"Yeah, well-"

"I didn't need you coming after me! I had everything under control!"

"What?! You were getting swarmed every time!"

"I had everything under control, but you two-"

"Nag, nag, nag!"

"Don't you interrupt me, Rainbow Dash!"

"Girls!" Twilight cried out. "Would you please stop fighting? We made it through this ordeal because of our bonds of friendship. Everypony had to do her part, and nopony was better than any other."

Thus chastised, the three hung their heads.

"I reckon you're right, Twilight," Applejack said. "We were being mighty petty."

"Yeah, you're right," Rainbow Dash sighed. Under her breath, she said, "But I was still the best."

"I heard that, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said.

When the fighting started back up, Twilight let out a moan. "I give up…"

"Hey, y'all! Zecora's finished her first batch of the potion!" Silence only descended once Apple Bloom and Zecora, still in hazmat suits, returned with this good news.

"That's wonderful!" Twilight cooed. "We can finally get Rarity and Fluttershy back to normal!"

"And Tank! And Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Yes, but I fear with this amount, things could get rough, and it might not be enough," Zecora said. "Across Equestria, this infection has spread far and wide; to cure everyone could take some time."

"Well, in that case, we should definitely use it on Fluttershy and Rarity first," Twilight said.

"What?! Fluttershy?! Rarity?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "What about Tank?! He's right out there, uh… somewhere."

Angry, Twilight pushed her snout against Rainbow Dash's. "You heard her, didn't you? We might not have enough potion for everypony yet. So of course we're saving Rarity and Fluttershy first!"

"Yeah, I heard, Twilight! I don't have hay in my ears, unlike somepony here! That's why I said we should save Tank first! For such an egghead, you sure are being dumb!"

"Now, you two, don't fight," Applejack said. "Though I reckon Rainbow Dash is right this time, Twilight. Tank is a big threat, and he is right out those gates somewhere. You're thinking too much with your heart instead of your head, Sugar Cube."

"Oh, like she's any different!" Twilight countered. She was still locked in a glaring match with Rainbow Dash. "She just wants to save Tank because he's her pet!"

"Yeah, but still-"

Rainbow Dash donned a gloating grin. "You heard Applejack. I'm right, you're wrong!"

"Now, hold on-"

"You're siding with Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie said to Applejack. "Then I'm siding with Twilight! I do owe her for all these neat bandages, after all!"

"What in the-? Pinkie, that ain't no reason to-"

"La la la! Rescue Fluttershy and Rarity first! La la la!"

Zecora cleared her throat and everyone quieted down. "Over this first batch, there is no need to fight; I've brewed at least enough to bring all your friends back into the light."

Twilight exhaled. "Alright, alright. Tank first. Then Fluttershy. Then Rarity."

"No, Scootaloo after Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Wha-?" Twilight shook her head in disbelief at Rainbow Dash's stubbornness. "You know what? We'll cure them in whatever order we find them in, alright?!"

"Fine!" Rainbow Dash shot back.

Applejack yawned. "Sounds good to me, y'all. But I reckon we should rest up while we can before setting out."

Though Rainbow Dash and Twilight were impatient to heal their friends, they were both exhausted and thus ceded to Applejack's suggestion.

Before setting down on their mats to get some sleep, Pinkie Pie asked, "Hey, you think Sweetie Belle will ever let us back into Ponyville?"

"I sure hope so! All of my books are there!" Twilight said.

"Really, Twilight? That's what you're worried about?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Apple Bloom said Discord probably did that to Sweetie Belle to keep her from getting sick, and to protect the town," Applejack said. "I reckon Discord can change her back, no problem… Though I imagine Discord might be infected too, since we haven't seen him..."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will all work out!" Pinkie said.

552 zombies were harmed in the making of this story, but none were seriously injured, and they were all eventually turned back to normal by Zecora's potion.


End file.
